1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory apparatus, and more particularly to a flash memory apparatus, wherein a cover is not completely separated from the main body upon being in use so that lost of the cover is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash memory is a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device also called as a flash RAM (Random Access Memory). The flash memory is also one of variations of an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory). But unlike the EEPROM erasable and modifiable at the byte level, the flash memory is erasable and modifiable at the block level, so that performance speed is fast. Such flash memory is currently in use for portable memory apparatus in variety of apparatus including digital cellular phone, digital camera, LAN (Local Area Network) switch, PC card, and digital setup box or inner controller for notebook computer. Furthermore, as memory capacity has been remarkably increased recently, even the flash memory of giga byte capacity is put on the market and actively in use.
In the meantime, an USB port (Universal Serial Bus port) is one of serial ports drawing attention with introduction of Windows 98, operating system for a computer. The USB port plays a role of plug and play interfacing between computer and peripheral devices such as audio player, joystick, keyboard, telephone, scanner, printer, or between computer and flash memory. In relation to the flash memory, the computer could read data stored in the flash memory through such USB port or could record necessary data on the flash memory.
In the meantime, the flash memory apparatus of the related art has a cover for protecting the USB port to prevent the USB port from being damaged or to prevent alien substances from penetrating into the USB port. FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b are front views showing keeping and usage status for the flash memory apparatus having a separation type cover of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, the flash memory apparatus having the separation type cover of the prior art, roughly consists of a flash memory main body 10 for receiving a memory element (not shown) in its inside, and a cover 20. Additionally, an USB terminal piece 11 electrically connected with the memory element in the inside and joined to the USB port, is projected from the front end of the memory main body 10, and a front end closely joining part 12 of a predetermined length, where the cover 20 is forcibly fit in and confined therein, is formed on the periphery of the USB terminal piece 11. A fixing threshold 13 for preventing the cover 20 from being inserted further, is formed at the rear end of the front end of the closely joining part 12.
Also, a terminal closely joining part 14 of a predetermined length, where the cover 20 is forcibly fit in and confined therein, is formed also at the terminal of the memory main body 10, and a fixing threshold 13 for preventing the cover 20 from being moved forward further, is formed at the front end of the terminal closely joining part 14.
With the flash memory apparatus provided with the separation type cover having the foregoing construction in case of using the flash memory apparatus, a 25 user applies force on the cover 20 tit in the front end closely joining part 12, for enclosing the USB terminal piece 11 in order to expose the USB terminal piece 11, and then joins the exposed USB terminal piece 11 to the USB port of the computer. A user may insert the separated cover 20 to the terminal closely joining part 14, temporarily keeping the same so that the separated cover 20 is not lost. In case that using the flash memory is completed, a user separates the cover 20 inserted in the terminal closely joining part 14, and keeps the flash memory apparatus with the cover 20 inserted in the front end closely joining part 12.
But, according to the flash memory apparatus having the separation type cover of the prior art as described above, a user may not put the cover on the front end or terminal closely joining part, but may put the cover elsewhere, whereby the cover is lost. In the meantime, situations frequently occur wherein the status of the joint between the USB terminal piece and the front end closely joining part, or the terminal of the closely joining part, loosens so that the cover is detached from the USB terminal piece. In that case, the USB terminal portion of the flash memory apparatus may be damaged or an alien substance may enter the USB terminal piece.